


Sharing A Body Means Sharing Every Experience

by TrebuchetMS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Sex, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrebuchetMS/pseuds/TrebuchetMS
Summary: Chara is still kicking around in Frisk's body, they've both gotten used to it and control smoothly shifts from one to the other, never before have they had to manage this arrangement during sex but they'll figure it out as it goes. These shifts are noticeable to you even if you are only privy to one person inhabiting their body.
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Sharing A Body Means Sharing Every Experience

A thoroughly flustered human stands before you, the last round of flirting clearly making an effect on them. They play with their fingers, thinking, for a moment before asking you something. They stammer a little as they say it, they ask if you’d like to go to their place? Your response is to first placate your sense that they might be feeling pressured, "Are you sure?" you ask. Yes. The reply is much firmer and likewise their posture ceases the previously constant fiddling hand motions. But just as soon as you notice it a tiny giggle comes out of them and those cute little hand motions begin again.

Settling those pleasantries you arrive at their place, making small talk of the local happenings as you enter into their apartment, a joke rewards you with another giggle from them. As you bashfully bask in that noise you look up and see them staring right at you with a broad and mischievous smile. They pounce, and you fall backwards into the couch with them, they placed you just right and sprung the trap on you. On your back with legs tangling the human pauses, they soften their grip on you and stare at you once again but this time not hiding anything behind it and look into your eyes with a mix of glee and anticipation.

You think Frisk is a very erratic person, so quickly alternating between being able to go from blushing hesitant to being able to assert themselves on you and back in almost the same moment. It interests you, both sides, it’s unpredictable and every surprise draws you in further. You want more, finally you reach for their lips they have so tantalizingly dangle in front of you. First a peck you both slowly separate from and then almost naturally they meet again with tongues suddenly clashing. Flush with so many feelings the human tightens their grip on your sides once more and prompts your next move, one of your hands seeks their midriff under their shirt while the other feels for their chest. This sudden move stuns the human and they lose the battles of the tongues, you explore their mouth more and receive short restrained moans. You press harder as if you can pull them any closer to you, to greedily feel like you’re getting as much of them as you can.

The time that passes during this is entirely not perceived, the moment ended only to fill you with more want. This must have been the same for them as they slowly but confidently push themselves off from that embrace, it was slow but still felt so sudden when they just before had thoroughly conceded to your exploration of their body with hands and tongue. Pressing on your midsection they continue to straddle you waiting for their own panting to recede, with a large grin and steady look into your eyes they remove their shirt and bra with a flourish for the audience. They help you remove yours only to remove themselves from your body and the couch and motion for you to do the same. Once up they lead you by tugging you by the hem of your pants, reaching in just enough to make you feel a flutter of butterflies in your stomach. You are walked liked this until you reach their bedroom, they walk a few steps into the room ahead of you give you another show of removing another article of clothing, this time pants with only panties remaining to tease you just that much more. Intentionally leaving a gift for your eyes as they slowly strut the rest of the distance to their bed, their panties pulled taut, colored stripes of green and blue tell you what you want to know about the shape and curves.

This ends as they reach their bed and fall backwards on it, once satisfied with the comfort of the bed they motion you once more to join them. Once your bodies are united again hands suggestively press your head towards their breasts, they want more of your tongue. You do as your commanded and try to find different ways to work their breasts. Alternating with licks, bites and sucks to see which can makes their breaths move faster. A stable configuration emerges when you notice a hiss from them you identify as a moan they attempted to stifle of sucking on their left nipple and massaging the other breast with your hand. Your other hand uses their bare back as leverage as their chest rises and falls increasingly fast as you continue. Soft hands claw into your back trying to maintain their composure, gripping harder and harder by the second. Knowing if this went on for much longer they wouldn’t be able to hold out and free a hand to signal for mercy by lightly pushing you away. Your onslaught ceases and you pull back and watch as their quickened breaths soon fall into giggles. They cover their face blushing and take a moment before looking at you again with those playful eyes. They say it’s their turn now, to give back for that and not to make it all about themselves.

Again the voice that was before so firm and demanding now showing a much different person, you’d chalk it up to the rush of feelings they must be feeling but before you can finish that thought they begin to shuffle and escape from your weight. You still have it in you to be surprised when they reach for your belt buckle and undo it, with a bit of work they remove it and pull off your pants. What they find is your already erect dick, they look at it for a moment ending the previous momentum they had in getting to this point. They look to you and then away, then they laugh a little and apologize saying their just not used to it yet. Before you can say anything they grab it with one hand and get used to the feel of it, exploring it’s creases with their thumb for a second before they begin to slowly stroke it. They adjust themselves to be a little closer and slowly move their face towards it. Small ripples of raw feeling come from every movement so far and you look up at this point. Before you return your view on them you feel a warm wet feeling on the bottom of the tip of your penis. You can’t help but squeeze your eyes shut as the second lick trails to the top. After every lick leaves a small burn of cold from it’s absence and only leaves anticipation for the next. Tasting it several times more they move away from your cock leaving only their warm breaths to coat it. What comes next is more warmth as they involve more of their mouth in working your dick. Slowly working your head as their tongue excites those same creases they explored earlier causing you to lay back. This movement causes your companion to remember to use their hands more proactively and grip the base of your shaft and massage your balls, head bobbing back and forth finding it’s rhythm but not venturing too far past the tip. Strands of hair falling out of place undoing some of the last vestiges of tidiness with their motion. Passion and care behind every stroke making up for any inexperience you think as you stop yourself from bucking into their face.

A cold feeling is felt again as they come off your glistened cock, it seems to be an attempt to get you attention because when you look you find them looking straight at you again with that same evil grin they had right before they pounced on you. Before you can prepare they go down deep causing your whole body to melt into it, shuddering. This fails to dislodge them and neither does the pre-cum that leaks straight into their throat. Unfazed by this they silently gauge your reaction holding themselves down until you think you can’t handle anymore, “F-Frisk!” you yelp. And before you empty yourself they retreat off and trail their tongue all the way back, somehow just narrowly stopping it before you reach your peak. Their eyes now focused on your throbbing member that bounces back and forth missing their caretaker’s envelopment. Nothing erupts just yet as you realize this was all apart of their plan, they’re not done with you yet.

A scoffing noise comes out of them once they see it has calmed down even if you haven’t yet caught your breath. They look to you again, not as devious of a grin as before it but full of lust all the same. They clamber onto you to straddle your waist once more giving another view of their body, nipples still erect as they allow you a moment to take in their round breasts and smooth body. Soon after that they lean into you pressing their chest into you, their face only inches away from yours. Your vision is filled with a grand smile that stretches across their face as they use the leverage to remove the final article of clothing that remains between the two of you. A kiss on your forehead is their final act before they return themselves vertical. In their hands they present the underwear for the last time to you as if to show what’s next, using the elastic to launch it away as a blur of green and blue before sailing out of view.

Quickly after they get to work, their hand deftly aligning your cock into position as they slowly back themselves onto it. You know Frisk isn’t the only one in here? The first sentence to break the wordless silence that had taken hold, it shocks you, what do they mean? Even more confusing is your partner also looks suddenly shocked. They start to stutter but before they can say anything they look away and make a small smile. But forget that for now, let’s get back to business. No time after they said that until their hips begin rocking pushing away any thoughts about what was just said, they are still firmly in control and won’t give you the time to. Up and down they go, dropping into you, creating waves of pleasure that grow larger each time. Your hips feebly try to keep up, you’re absorbed in their movements. The view of their boobs bouncing creating a hypnotic image. Chara, my name is Chara, I want you to say it to me. “Chara...” you reflexively submit before you can stop yourself. You’re trapped and don’t know if you can escape. But soon breaking the trance is the small moans that suddenly emerge from them, they give you enough energy to assert yourself finally. You find the right moment at the apex, you grab their hips and buck into them. The effect is immediate, and they pause to try to control themselves from that sudden jolt. Before they can you fit several more thrusts in, they fall into you quivering. One hand has finds their ass and the other goes around their back as you hold both tightly to drill into them harder. They lose control of the sounds coming out of their mouth, unleashing moans that become screams causing you only to enter into them harder. They tighten around your cock making a mess of fluids as your member pulsates in kind. Pounding into them still you can’t take it anymore, pleasure overtakes all of you and several loads of cum are let loose into them. A final soundless scream from them marks the crescendo and they shiver again, overfilled with a glow. Their head soon falling into your chest panting as you both take in the moment.

Minutes pass until wobbly hands push them up, you are greeted with a smile with eyes so soft you can’t believe that was the same person that had dominated you. Maybe it isn’t but that doesn’t concern you, because you love them, both of them. Soon after they fall back down next to you, snuggling themselves comfortable on your side and grasp you as the thoughts of cleaning up gets pushed into the back your mind as you reciprocate and let sleep overtake all three of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic i've wanted to see for ages but never could find, so i made it myself.


End file.
